gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable
In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable is a Crossover Fighting game for the New Nintendo 3DS. It is a port of the Arcade and Wii U game In-Verse: Battle X Battle, Pauly-kun and the developers stated that this game differs in many areas to the console game, like how Super Smash Bros. For Wii U/3DS method is. The difference is that while the original roster remains the same, the DLC Characters are replaced by others from the same or different franchise. Rated T by the ESRB in America, PEGI 12 in Europe, CERO: C (15+) in Japan, ACB PG in Australia and USK 16 in Germany, same as the original Battle X Battle and its Omega expansion. Differences with its Wii U/Arcade Counterpart : See also: Gameplay in In-Verse: Battle X Battle *The four DLC character selections differ. *There's a new command named "Lite", in which you can do characters Specials without any combination. *Some Stages differ or were cut, There are only 14 stages. *The game is a straight 2D fighting game, instead of being 2.5D. Characters It is basically the same base roster with the unlockables, however, there will be different DLC characters. : See also: Characters in In-Verse: Battle X Battle ''Red Side'' Portable Exclusives ''Blue Side'' Portable Exclusive Characters' Data Portable Version Darien *Full Name: Darien Alucard *Age: 25 and more. *Race: Human/Shadow Warrior *Birthday: May 1 *Height: 185 cm/6' 1" *Fighting Style: Savate *Type/Alignment: Anti-Hero/Neutral Good Lancelot *Full Name: Lancelot Axel Spencer *Age: 18 *Race: Dark One-Human Hybrid *Birthday: June 30 *Height: 183 cm/6' 0" *Fighting Style: Original combining various weapons. *Type/Alignment: Neutral Good Astral *Full Name: Astral *Age: Unknown *Race: Star Dragon *Birthday: Unknown *Height: 203 cm/6' 8" *Fighting Style: Dragon Knight *Type/Alignment: True Neutral Alison *Full Name: Alison Elizabeth Evans *Age: 17 *Race: human/Shadow Warrior *Birthday: September 30 *Height: 170 cm/5' 7" *Fighting Style: Duodecim Arts *Type/Alignment: Anti-Heroine/Chaotic Good<->Chaotic Neutral Stages Only 14 of the 27 stages will be in the Portable Version. #Wind Kingdom - The Legend of Vanessa #The Dojo - Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 #The Sun and Moon Castle - Dream Revolution Final: New Game #Old Destroyed Cathedral - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul #Badlands - Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos #Outside of the Althea School - Dreamers of the Road #Flying Castle - Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End #Midnight Train - Dream Revolution Final: Midnight Train* #Glory the Plane - The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King* #Raven Crest Base - VSRFX* #Ventura Road - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze* #Luxendria - Black Strings Carnival: Last Song* #Neon Diva - Project BREAK-OUT!* #Another Dimension - Original** (*) Unlockable stage. (**) Final Stage, Unlockable. Rivals (Final Boss) *Darien vs. Alison - Dark Offspring. *Lancelot vs. Astral - Friendly Monsters. Trivia *In-Verse might consider that the Omega version will have this and the portable versions roster for the Wii U version. *This game is the first (semi) exclusive in New Nintendo 3DS by In-Verse. Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:New nintendo 3DS Games Category:New nintendo 3DS games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Game Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Games Category:Video Games